A Moon Falling For A Star
by xXMoozerXx
Summary: I was hopelessly lost... that is, until I met my amazing new friends, and maybe even the love of my life. But just as every Romance story gos, theres bound to be drama, jealousy, and much more... I just hope it all dosen't revole around this Star and her Moon. OCxAustin, TrishxDez, Drama, and maybe future Lemons. R


**Hello guys.**

**Ok, so I got bored and wanted to create a cute fanficcy, yet lemony, of an OC and Austin. So here we go...**

**RATED M FOR A REASSSONNN!**

* * *

I gazed out of the car window, watching the trees whiz by as I headed away from the place I knew best. The home I grew up in.

My sister, an obnoxious but cute girl the age of 9, pulled at my sleeve. Naturally, I would have snapped, but due to my disapproval of moving, I was sapped all my usual fighting spirit.

"What..." I mumbled to her, looking over at the small petite figure with pretty golden hair and shining emerald green eyes.

"Maya, you really shouldn't be so... well... I dunno'. You might like it in Miami," she stated, planting her hands on her knees and pursing her lips.

I looked at her, and rolled my eyes. "Since when did you start giving helpful advice, Ree?" I mumbled, sounding close to a growl.

Ree narrowed an eye. "Don't get sassy with me. I was just trying to help," she snorted, rolling her eyes and looking away.

I just stuck my tounge out at her, and turned my attention back to the trees. _Will it be better in Miami? I mean, I had to leave all my friends, and my boyfriend behind._

Just the thought of my boyfriend, now ex boyfriend, Derek, had me biting back stinging tears. We had been going out ever since I was in Middle School, and now I was a Junior in Highschool.

I heard my mom mutter something but I simply put in my headphones, trying to drown out the hurtful memories and harsh thoughts...

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around before sitting straight up in suprise. I was lying in a room, with my familys bags piled in a heap.

I slowly took in my suroundings, and heard a loud noise... the noise that had woken me up. I walked to the noise, and peeked in to see my poofy siamease cat meow loudly at me again.

"Aww, hey Klutz. Do you know were we are? Hmm?" I cooed as I lifted him out of his cage and placed him on the bed and yawned, then noticed a small paper flutter in the wind, only to rest on the floor, right infront of my feet.

I bent down to pick it up and read the words on it:

_Maya,_

_Your sister, father and I have left to pick up grocerys and check out our new house. We will be back around 5:00, so go ahead and explore while we're gone. I trust you, but just be careful._

_-Mom_

I wrinkled my nose, and sighed, stroking my cat. "Well... guess I'd better make myself useful," I mumbled, glanceing at the clock. _Only 1:00? Man..._ I thought, sighing and standing.

"I guess I'll get lunch, and go 'site-see'," I said sarcastically, kissing Klutz on the head before I made my way out the door, and peered around the hall.

I wrote the door number down on a pad of paper, Floor 112; B 14, and grabbed the spare room card, shoving it lazily into my purse, making my way down the hallway.

The hotel my parents had picked smelled rather nice, in a clean way. I could hear a few loud voices once and a while, to my relief. If it had been to quiet, I would have gotten uneasy with the silence.

I stepped into the elevator, taking my time to get in. My head, tilted down to the floor, slowly crashed into something hot, soft, and yet firm. I squeaked, launching back in suprise.

I quickly looked up, leaping into the elevator before the door closed, and leaned up against the wall to look at the 'thing' I had collided with.

My eyes met with bright green, and I flashed a smile, feeling rather nervous and uneasy. "S-sorry about that... I guess I wasn't paying much attention..." I stuttered, fiddling with my hands as I took in the persons appearance.

The person was a rather good looking male, looking the age of 17, with well keapt long light blonde hair, and sparkling green eyes. He was lean, well built and had pretty nice abs. He was wearing swim trunks, and was now crossing his arms sarcastically.

"Seen enough?" the boy said, his voice smoothe yet playfully.

I blushd darkly and crossed my arms angrily. "W-well you are half naked! Yeesh! Put some clothes on, dude!" I said, startled and turned to pout with myself and the elevator wall.

He chuckled. "Well you could have keapt your eyes to yourself you know..."

I bit my lip to keep a seering retort from spilling out and just glared at the door, wishing the ride would go quicker.

My hopes crashed when more people entered through the door. I scotted to the corner, letting the people enter, as the boy scooted over to let the rest enter, causing him to have to press up against me.

I felt my face flush increddibly and I growled. "You couldn't pick another person to smother?"

He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Well, I know you better than these people.." he said.

I just bit my lip and looked away, trying to hide my cherry red face with my curly brown hair. My fingers clutched my shirt, and I let a sigh escape. "This is going to be a long ride.."

The boy smile. "Hey, we didn't introduce, did we?" he asked.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, before sighing yet again. "I guess it wouldn't hurt..." I said, "My name is Maya Star."

The boy smiled widely. "Maya Star? Thats a pretty name. Mine's Austin," he chided.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled. "Thanks I guess... yours is cool... but... whats your last name?" I asked, rather confused as to why he hadn't said it.

The boy, or rather more appropriately, Austin, smile uneasily. "W-well... that dosen't matter... for now," he mumbled.

I shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

He smiled and jumped as the Elevator bell chimed and the people unloaded, allowing me to slip from our embarressing position.

I smiled uneasily. "U-uh... it was nice meeting you an-GAH!"

I was cut off as something slammed into me, and rushed torwards Austin, and fell to the floor, eyes wide as I stared at the rather rude girl who had pushed me down.

The girl didn't even appologize as she hurridly talked to Austin, then pulled him out of the elevator, Austin casting a glance at me and an appologetic smile before he was rushed away.

I saw a hand reach torwards me. "Sorry about her," a voice said.

I glanced up and flashed a smile. "O-oh... its cool," I mumbled, allowing me to be helped up as I stood to face a tall, geeky looking guy with bright orange hair, freckles, and almond colored eyes.

He sighed. "No-no, its not," He said in concern.

A girl looked at me in concern. "Yeah, Ally really should have been nicer. I wonder what got to her, Dez," the girl said, first to me, then to the guy, who I now labeled as Dez.

Dez shrugged. "Who knows, Trish." He said, and smiled back at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly. "Um... well yeah. U-uh, I have to go... I'm running a bit late and I'm-" my stomach's loud growl interupted me and I blushed and smiled, "-a bit hungry."

Dez laughed. "I see.. hmmm... would you like to join me, and Trish for lunch?"

"N-no! Y-you did to much already, really! I really have to go though," I said in a rushed voice, blue eyes wide as I swung hurriedly away. I didn't want to be rude, but I was rather in a bad mood.

Soon, I found myself at a resteraunt and sat myself down, groaning loudly and rubbing my head, as if I had a headache and slumped down.

"You ok?" asked a rather framiliar voice.

I whipped my head up and blinked slowly, then straightend up, gazing at the boy, Austin, who I had ran into earlier.

"You know, its not all my fault about this morning. I don't know why Ally acted like that," he said, sliding into the seat infront of me.

I gritted my teeth, but shook my head and smiled. "Its all good..." I said tiredly.

Austin pulled his eyebrowns together and then smiled brightly. "How about I buy you lunch? To make up for this morning?"

I thought about turning down the offer, but then considered it, and smiled. "Sure, that would be nice."

He smiled and got up in relief. "Cool, what do you want?"

"Hmmm.. well I guess I'll just have nachos for now, and maybe a coke," I stated, smiling.

He laughed. "Funny, I was going to order that. Well, I'll be right back," he said, walking away, talking to the cashier to order the food, and came back in a few minutes.

"10 minutes," he said, flicking his hair back and out of his eyes.

I nodded and leaned on my arms, wondering were my mom had gone, before being jerked out of my thoughts by Austin.

"So were are you from? What school are you going to?" he asked, leaning in, attempting to start up a conversation.

I shrugged. "Well... I moved from New York... to come here to Miami.." I said, folding my hands. "And I'm going to shortly be attending West Coast High."

He tilted his head. "Really? I go there," he smiled.

I looked up and laughed. "Oh? Thats cool."

He nodded, then tilted his head. "Do you miss your friends?"

I bit my bottom lip and coughed, trying to choke down the wave of emotions that had hit me. Derek, Liz, Jane, Mark...

"W-well... yeah..." I said uneasily. "I didn't want to come here in the first place, because well... I was dating my boyfriend Derek... and I had to brake up with him and stuff, and I had to leave my childhood friends..."

I saw his eyes widen. "Thats pretty sad," he admitted.

I pulled a half smile and shrugged. "But I guess I can't let that pull me down. I'm starting a new life, right? I'll make more friends," I said.

Austin smiled his bright smile at me. "Well, count me as your first."

I smiled, giggling. "Alright... I can live with that."

Austin gazed at me. "So what year are you starting, and how old are you..?"

I clutched at my shirt the tenth time today, which confused me but I smiled. "Well, I'll be starting as a Junior... and I'm 16. I'll be 17 in four months," I stated.

He chuckled. "So your sating at that hotel, right?"

I tilted my head, opening my mouth, only to remeber something I had ignored, letting out a loud groan of protest...

* * *

**Zee end. c:**

**A cliffhanger... oyus. But I'm pretty sure all you smart people can figure out what it is xD 33 Love you all. Please favourite, reveiw, do whatever if you like the story~!**


End file.
